


Earrings

by darlingtimes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mainly dialogue, just a cute interaction i guess!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Tsumugi gets his ears pierced by Natsume. Natsume being a broody little cat and Tsumugi being Tsumugi.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> I never really write so there's a big lack of... a lot, but I hope it's not boring!! Probably set before Natsume's second year starts, after they formed Switch and maybe in the secret room. Hope you enjoy!!

“I, is this really necessary, Natsume-kun?”

“ _Yes._ I have a vi _sion_ for this u _nit_ , and since you refuse to cut your unsightly hair or get rid of those glasses you should follow through on _this_ at the very _least_.”

Natsume carefully centered the piercer on Tsumugi’s ear.

“Don’t _move._ It’ll be over in a se _cond_.”

Tsumugi shut his eyes tightly and clutched his lucky charm for the day, a health charm he’d bought from a nearby temple.

Using his free hand, Natsume promptly flicked Tsumugi on the forehead.

“OW!? Natsume-kun that hurt why would you--”

Before Tsumugi could jolt too much, Natsume clamped the piercer on Tsumugi’s ear lobe.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was _it_ . One _done,_ one more to _go_ . Now stay _still_.” 

“Don’t just get ready for the next one!? I wasn’t rea--mmph!?”

His hand on Tsumugi’s mouth, Natsume hissed, “I said don’t _move, Senpai._ There’s only one more to _go._ ”

Releasing Tsumugi from his grip, Natsume grabbed the isopropyl alcohol he had prepared and swabbed his other ear.

“ _Look_ , I’m going so far as to pierce your ears for you so you don’t have to pay for it else _where_ . Since you can’t do this professionally, we’re doing this my _way_.”

Tsumugi sighed and fingered the stud in his newly pierced ear. It throbbed a little, but he had to admit that the adrenaline from Natsume’s flick decreased the pain.

“Well, thank you, Natsume-kun. But I think I can handle it this time, so could you please not hurt me?”

Natsume rolled his eyes and centered the needle again.

“Stay _still_ . One, two, _three_ ♪”

The second piercing was less dramatic than the first, but Tsumugi still couldn’t help but let out an “Eek!” when Natsume punctured his ear.

“There, all _done_. _Now_ , leave these studs in for at least six _weeks,_ and occasionally twist them to keep the holes o _pen_ . You can have this alcohol bottle, wash the area every day to avoid infec _tion_ . Once the piercings are _set_ , you can put _these_ earrings in, in place of the generic _studs._ ”

After rattling off aftercare instructions like a professional, Natsume placed a box in Tsumugi’s hands, huffing.

“You don’t need to worry about the _price_ , call it a present for joining my u _nit_ . It’s smarter to match our earrings any _way_ , I can’t have you on stage as _Switch_ with cheap earrings _on_.”

Opening the box, Tsumugi breathed in at the sight of the little blue gems.

“Wow, these are so pretty, Natsume-kun! Thank you, I’ll treasure these for the rest of my life ♪”

Tsumugi smiled up at Natsume, and put the little gems in his hand to catch the light.

After waiting for Tsumugi to finish admiring them and put the earrings back, Natsume swiftly punched him in the gut.

“OW!? What was that for, Natsume-kun!?”

“You’re an eye _sore_ . Now that we’re done with _that_ , go home so I can _work_.”

Natsume made to turn around and go back to the corner he’d been using to design _Switch_ ’s stage presence, but then paused by the table to pick up a small hand mirror.

“You ought to take a look at your _self_ , since it is a new look on _you_. If you like it I can always give you some more, _too_.” he said, dropping the mirror in Tsumugi’s lap and crossing his arms.

“Ahaha, I’ll think I’ll pass on any more piercings,” Tsumugi said, glancing briefly at his own reflection. “You sure do like piercings, don’t you, Natsume-kun. Well, I suppose it looks alright. Earrings were always going to suit you more than me, Natsume-chan ♪”

Tsumugi received a split-second warning by way of a “Natsume- _chan_?” before being punched in the stomach, again.


End file.
